empress_theresafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Empress Theresa (Book)/@comment-37035256-20191027123551
Went over to amazon to see how the, heh, "war" rages, found this delicious little tidbit: QUOTE Indignity Jones calls me a psychopath. He says he hopes I don't have access to children. He says I have some history of trauma, probably from my parents. He says I don't know what normalcy is. What mystifies me is why an internet troll like this is allowed to post here. END QUOTE Oh, speaks! Norman's been known to look up the review history of someone who posts a less-than-flattering comment on one of the reviews for his book so he can find a reason to look down on them and dismiss what they say. He did it to me. I'm sure I'm not the only one here who can say that. Following in that vein he shows complete disdainful dismissal of any value in modern culture, and thinks only the media that came out when he was young is worthwhile. See his story of "the 20 year old guy". Yet he expects modern audiences to flock to his book and pattern their lives around its values. He's openly talked about how much money he supposedly has, and why that means he's a better person and has accomplished more with his life than his critics. He's called the organizations writers who speak out against his book belong to, the awards they've earned, as worthless or obsolete. When the only thing of note he's achieved is self-publish a book on Amazon. They'll take anybody, why shouldn't they? It's just more money for them. He also made all kinds of outlandish claims about his book, like how it's the most amazing literature ever created, that it would be professionally published, would be taught in schools and be the subject of a big Hollywood production. And that his critics would all look like idiots when it happened. These are the claims of an egomaniac, not someone interested in bettering our youth, as he's tried to claim. He's even deflected criticism from others claiming to share his faith by saying that if they really did subscribe to Christian theology, they wouldn't disparage him or his book. Indicating he believes he has divine sponsorship. Most of all, of course, Norman is known for biting back at any criticism. He doesn't have to respond to any of it, but he responds to all of it, constantly seeking out every single place on the internet that talks about his book in a less than favorable light. Personally telling everyone he finds why they're stupid for not getting his grand vision and calling them names and saying they're jealous of him or his absurd comic book heroine and the ridiculous things she achieves. He could be the bigger man about it, if he really was interested in sharing positive values, but instead him getting into fights with every single detractor is what he's known for more than the actual book he wrote. We all know how "Aw shut up, idiot!" was this poor little harmless lamb's catchphrase for a while. What mystifies me is why an internet troll like this allowed to post anywhere.